Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, sometimes known as Ganon, is the main villain of the Legend of Zelda series. Background Long ago, before the land of Hyrule was founded, the Goddess Hylia battled against the Demon King Demise to protect the Triforce, an almighty artifact that could grant the wish of whoever obtained all three pieces. After sending the Hylians into the sky on a chunk of land, Hylia managed to seal Demise away, though not without being wounded badly enough to she was forced to reincarnate as a Hylian. Thousands of years later, and Demise's seal is starting to break, forcing Hylia's chosen hero, a boy named Link, and her reincarnation, a girl named Zelda, to go and stop him from reawakening. Though they failed to stop Demise from being revived, Link was able to slay him using the Blade of Evil's Bane. With his dying breath, Demise cursed Link and Zelda, making it so an avatar of his hatred would always be there to oppose them with each of their reincarnations. This avatar was born into the all-female Gerudo tribe as their only male member. Wielding the Triforce of Power, he would become the ruler of the tribe, and set his sights on the other Triforce pieces to gain the power of the gods. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' Due to being the bearer of the Triforce of Power, Ganon posesses monstrous physical strength. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Ganondorf is extremely resistant to physical harm due to the Triforce of Power. *'Dark Magic:' Ganondorf has mastered dark magic in his millennia of life, and can utilize it for various effects. He most commonly use it to enhance his physical attacks with explosive power. **'Energy Projection:' To combat opponents from afar, Ganon can create balls of either light or dark energy to throw at opponents. **'Teleportation: '''To quickly close gaps, Ganon can teleport at short distances. **'Levitation: Ganon can use dark magic to defy gravity and levitate. **'Resurrection: '''Ganondorf has resurrected multiple of his minions over the years, from simple undead to the mighty dragon Volvagia, using his dark magic. **'Forcefield Creation: Whenever he wants a cage-match duel or needs to protect himself from harm, Ganondorf can erect wall-shaped energy barriers that can block or limit movement. **'Possession: '''In Twilight Princess, he managed to possess Zelda albeit was completely unconscious as well as her spirit wasn't inhabiting her body at the time. **'Light Energy Manipulation: Can create and fire large ball of light energy and fire smaller light energy balls in alrger variations. **'''Dark Lightning Strike: As seen in the case of his alter ego Agahnim, Ganondorf will raise his hands and unleash a bolt of dark lightning that will affect anyone within his line of sight. **'Warlock Fist:' Ganondorf channels powerful magic into his fist to punch with explosive impact. **'Wizard Foot: '''Can perform a dive kick downwards onto to his targets which is coated with dark aura. **'Gerudo Dragon: Grabs his opponents and creates an explosion of dark magic into the opponent's face. **'Dark Dive: '''Proceeds to grab the opponent and electrocute them. **'Dark Skyward Strike: 'Raises his swords into the air summoning lightning from the sky fatally damaging the foes in the field, and proceeds to create three streams of electricity traveling in a straight line in front of him. **'Dark Impact: 'Can focus a massive amount of evil, dark energy into his hands and would use it to smash the ground. Said impacts are strong enough to create massive craters on the ground and shockwaves. **'Ganon Shade: 'Can summon his stand a projection of his beast form, allowing it to attack foes that are in his way. The stand projection can manifest parts of his projection unto parts of his own. **'Focus Spirit: 'Ganondorf can boost his stats by enveloping himself with aura of darkness. **'Brainwashing **'Other Dark Magic: '''Ganon also has numbers of other unnamed dark magic abilities, he can paralyses victims by creating a massive dark wave (albeit strong-willed people like Link can break out of it however), imprison people in some crystal (however he only done that on Zelda so how tough the crystal is remains unknown), can put a death curse on the Deku Tree, produce large dark balls that explodes upon contact, summon ghostly rider horses in his command and finally create rings of fire that encircles him and the opponent he faces into a smaller space, although the ring will be removed if hes damaged by it. *'High Intellect: Due to his millennia of experience and plotting, Ganondorf is highly intelligent. He has proven himself to be a cunning and dangerous tactician, manipulating both Zelda and Link, of which the former wields the Triforce of Wisdom and has great intellect in her own right. Even the Hyrule King considers the Demon King to be a great tactician. **'''Swordsmanship *'Hatred Empowerment:' In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf got an immense boost in power thanks to the hatred given off from the Twili people. Equipment *'Triforce of Power:' A third of the sacred Triforce, Ganondorf bears its incredible power to amplify his abilities above and grants his access to his Ganon transformation. *'Katanas: '''During his fight with the Hero of Winds, Ganondorf dual-wielded katanas to battle him. *'Sword of Sages:' A divine sword that was used in a failed attempt to kill Ganondorf, he now wields the blade as his own. It seems to be his favourite weapon for his base state, as it appears the most often out of his swords. *'Swords of Demise:' A dual pair of magic swords that Ganon can channel dark magic into. The more consecutive the strikes, the more stronger the attacks become. *'Dark Trident:' A powerful, massive, and magical trident that Ganondorf wields in conjunction with his Ganon form. The magics of the trident grant him various abilities. *'Gauntlets: Gauntlets that shoot fireballs and energy spears that can explode upon contact. Though as durable as it is, it still can be broken. Alternate Forms Ganon (Ocarina of Time) Over the course of the series, Ganondorf has always had the ability to transform into a more monstrous form using the Triforce of Power's dark magic. During his fight against the Hero of Time, Ganondorf transformed into Ganon in a last ditch effort to defeat him after his castle was brought down. This version of Ganon resembles a bipedal demonic creature with cloven hooves and a reptilian tail. His main weapons in this form are a pair of broadswords. His tail is his main weak point. Ganon (Twilight Princess) During his fight against the Hero of Twilight, Ganondorf took on a new Ganon form. This form of Ganon was far more bestial than the rest, moving on all fours and having a much more lion-like appearance. His attack patterns in this form rely on charging at his foe and tackling them, though he can also summon portals of Twilight that he warps through to land surprise attacks. His weak point in this form is the glowing scar on his underbelly, the same scar he got during his attempted execution. Warlock Ganon Various times, Ganon has taken on a less bestial appearance, where he mainly fights with spells over brute force. With this, he can breath fire, create bats coated in flames, teleport, turn invisible, charge dark spheres and release it onto his foes, fire a scattershot of energy blast from his trident, create portals to different dimensions, can shoot energy projectiles out of the tusk of his shoulders. He can also limit the foes' sight by sucking the light of the area though it can be countered if they have night vision or create many sources of light. In this state, he most often wields a trident. Ganon (Hyrule Warriors) After successfully stealing the full Triforce, Ganondorf took on a new Ganon form to stop Link and Zelda from reclaiming it. This Ganon resembles a cross between Ganon's more bestial Twilight Princess appearance and his bipedal, trident-wielding form. He can shoot charged fireballs from his left claw, laser beams from his right claw, and bullet-like seeds from the spikes on his shoulders. This Ganon's weak spot is a gem on his forehead. Agahnim A mage-like disguise of Ganondorf, used to trick the Royal familty into trusting him. Unlike most bosses, he cannot be harmed by any of Link's weapons, instead, he is only inflicted by his own magic being brought back to him. Agahnim can throw magic balls, fire balls, lightning bolts and fake clones. Calamity Ganon Some point in the future, Ganon's dark power grew so much that he became more of a primal force of evil than a man. As Calamity Ganon, Ganon's body was in an incomplete form, which he assumed when he was interuppted while trying to reincarnate himself. Calamity Ganon usually takes the form of a sentient, boar-shaped mass of pure Malice, a dark substance that he uses to corrupt other objects. His physical body is a monstrous combination of dark magic and Sheikah technology, with a bloated lower body and numerous spider-like appendages. In this state, he wields various energy weapons, including blades, pincers, spears, and even a cannon, along with some of the abilities of the Blight Ganons. He can use Fireblight Ganon's pyrokinesis, Waterblight Ganon's energy shockwaves, Thunderblight Ganon's lightning strikes, and Windblight Ganon's tornadoes. Dark Beast Ganon After being defeated by Link, Calamity Ganon was able to reform himself by sacrificing any chance at reincarnating, becoming a monstrous boar-shaped demon that knows only how to rampage and destroy. In this state, Ganon's only method of attacks, besides stomping on his target, is firing giant beams of dark energy from his mouth. However, Dark Beast Ganon has numerous weak points on his body, which can be struck with weapons like the Light Arrows to damage him. Dark Beast Ganon is considered to be Demise's hatred against the Goddess and her chosen Hero in its purest form. Ganondorf's Army Ganondorf's Infantry * Moblins * Bokoblins * Darknuts * Stalfoes * Lizalfos * Wizzrobe * Iron Knuckle * Guardians Ganondorf's Minions * Twinrova * Phantom Ganon * Zant * Onox * Veran * Volvagia * Waterblight Ganon * Windblight Ganon * Fireblight Ganon * Thunderblight Ganon Feats Strength *With a single sword swipe, destroyed a section of the Hyrule Castle's wall (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). *Punched a floor that causes it to collapse and cause seismic vibrations (Ocarina of Time Feat). *Strong enough to have the entire Hyrule Castle to collapse (Ocarina of Time Feat). *Effortlessly destroys monsters twice his size (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). *A single trident swipe can create small craters. *Easily destroys a large bulk of the Black Tower in his primal rage (Oracle of Ages Feat). *Can create explosions he size of small buildings. *Can blast through large stone walls. *Easily overpowered large armoured Gorons. *One-shot a younger version of Link with a single magic ball *Made his own castle collapse just from his will *His magic was powerful enough to keep Navi away from him *Should be comparable to if not stronger than Link, who can lift large boulders and stone pillars *Caused the destruction of Greatfish Island *Can punch holes into the ground *Beast Ganon is capable of smashing stone pillars *When taking control of the Divine Beasts, caused the eruption of several large stone spikes *Likely comparable to Link’s bombs, which can trigger volcanic eruptions, as well as possibly comparable to his medallions that dispersed a storm over the Misery Mire *In the ALLTP Manga, creates a small crater with just his staff *Also in said manga, creates a big blast with his magic *Should likely be above monsters capable of freezing over the Zora’s Domain *Should be superior to the thunder dragon, Farosh, who split a mountain in half to create the Dueling Peaks. *Likely comparable to Faron, who can flood a portion of a forest with her water manipulation *Potentially could be scaled to Majora’s iconic Moon Drop *As the reincarnation of Demise, he theoretically scales to him. According to the Hyrule Historia, Demise has enough power to destroy the planet Speed *Can dodge light arrows point-blank, even from behind (Twilight Princess Feat). *Kept up with Link. *Capable of jumping several stories high. *Moved fast enough to surprise Link in Wind Waker *In Breath of the Wild, he revived all of the monsters Link has killed every time the Blood Moon rised in seconds during Zelda's dialogue. His glow reflecting the moon is the cause of bringing them back to life. No, he does not move the moon. *Likely comparable to Onox, who can move like a bolt of lightning and react while doing so. *Should be comparable to Link, who can react to lasers from the Guardians. Durability *Shrugged off a castle falling on top of him after being hit with Master Sword, Light Arrows, and his own magic several times(Ocarina of Time Feat). *No-sold a spin attack from Link in the Link to the Past Manga (Non-Canon Feat). *Tanked Midna's Fused Shadow attack that leveled his castle as well as the surrounding the field, even through he was weakened afterwords as he assume his humanoid form and use his stead to attack his enemies instead (Twilight Era Feat). *Survived being impaled by the Swords of Sages and managed to break out of his constraints (Twilight Era Feat). *Survived getting stabbed in the face. *While Ganondorf can be killed by weapons, magical spells and powers that don't have holy property, he is known to be much more resistant to such attacks. *In the Wind Waker, Link attempted to strike down Ganondorf with a Master Sword, Ganondorf was completely unfazed. *Ganondorf tanked Valoo’s fire in Wind Wager *Tougher than Link, who can survive explosions that launch him hundreds of feet into the air and survive being struck by lightning Skill *Constantly plays Link and Zelda as fools in his schemes (Wind Waker Feat). *Defeated Link, Zelda and Lana in order to obtain the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom and Power respectfully (Hyrule Warriors/Non Canon Feat). *Conquered the Land of Hyrule (Wind Waker Feat). *Manipulated Zant (Twilight Princess Feat). *Obtained the Triforce of Power. *Managed to kill Link which eventually began the Imprisoning Wars (Fallen Hero Timeline Feat). *Possessed a soulless Zelda. *Created an endless storm. *Cursed the Deku Tree to death. *Tricked Link and Zelda into opening the door to the Sacred Realm *In Wind Waker, he successfully gathered together the pieces of the Triforce (though King Daphnes was able to wish on it before he could) *The best pick for Home Run Contest in Smash Bros *Created a barrier around Hyrule Castle that was so strong, only Midna using the full power of the Fused Shadow was powerful enough to break it *Has survived multiple attempts at sealing by both the 7 sages and 7 maidens and even murdered one during an attempted execution *Has broken nearly every seal e’s been placed in *Successfully turned Hyrule into an apocalyptic ruin even while being restrained in BotW *Became the most iconic demon lord in gaming *Defeated the Four Champions and the Hero of Time Weaknesses *'''Arrogance: While he is a very skilled strategist and powerful warrior, Ganondorf sees himself as superior to everyone, and can often underestimate opponents in battle. *'Holy Weapons:' Weapons or magic of divine properties bypass Ganon's Triforce of Power and can injure him far more easily than regular attacks. * If he takes a hit by a powerful blow (such as being impaled by the Master Sword or otherwise), the Triforce of Power will fade away from Ganondorf's left hand, stripping away the benefits that it would otherwise provide to him. * Ganon usually has some weak spot on him that deals extra damage to him if he's struck there. * Dark Beast Ganon is large, slow, and covered in weak spots. * The Dark Beast Ganon transformation effectively seals him in his feral state of mind, due to sacrificing his ability to reincarnate to acheive it. Fun Facts * Ganondorf as Ganon first came to being in the 1980s era, in his case being February 21, 1986 when The Legend of Zelda was first released for the Famicom Disk System. * Ganondorf first appeared simply as Ganon back in the first Legend of Zelda game, his origin story wasn't explained until The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Category:Demigods Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Army Leaders Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Illusion Casters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Spear Users Category:Demons Category:Kings